


Итак, пятеро Лузеров и четверо рейнджеров заходят в бар. Бар взрывается.

by Heidel



Category: The A-Team (2010), The Losers (2010)
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-19 02:06:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3592251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heidel/pseuds/Heidel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Лузеры и Команда-А встречаются в порту Лос-Анджелеса.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Итак, пятеро Лузеров и четверо рейнджеров заходят в бар. Бар взрывается.

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [so five losers and four rangers walk into a bar. bar explodes.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/99613) by [dorky (dorcas_gustine)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dorcas_gustine/pseuds/dorky). 



> Фик переведен для команды WTF The Losers 2015  
> Бета ShotaLouch

Дженсен прищурился, глядя на дорогу, и «Хаммер» медленно остановился, двигатель продолжал негромко урчать.

Пуч со стоном сел:

— Эй, почему ты остановился?

— Вот поэтому, — показал пальцем Дженсен.

— _Что за?.._ — Пуч моргнул.

— Почему мы остановились? — раздался голос Клэя через интерком. 

— Тут, ну, человек лежит посреди дороги, — объяснил Дженсен.

До них донесся громкий вздох Клэя.

— Здесь нет никакой дороги, мы едем кружным путем… То есть, что значит, человек лежит на дороге?

Дженсен услышал, как открылись двери машины. Дженсен схватил автомат, который забрал у одного из наемников Макса, и вслед за остальными выскочил наружу.

— Эй! — воскликнул Пуч. — Здесь нет ног, которые могут ходить! Как бы я сейчас хотел в кого-нибудь пальнуть!

— На дороге человек, — сказал Клэй. 

— Я так и сказал, — кивнул Дженсен. — Хотя на самом деле это никакая не дорога, потому что мы в порту Лос-…

— Дженсен, заткнись, — велела Аиша. 

— Хорошо, — согласился Дженсен, а затем продолжил. — Знаете, что мне это напоминает? Старый трюк, когда кто-нибудь ложится на дорогу и притворяется мертвым, и когда какой-нибудь добрый самаритянин останавливается помочь, его подельники выскакивают из засады и нападают. Помните такую штуку? Вот я думаю, сейчас как раз это и происходит.

— Здесь нет никакой дороги, — сказал Клэй, сделав несколько шагов к неизвестному мужчине. Клэй был вооружен пистолетом, который он забрал у одного из головорезов Макса. 

Аиша фыркнул.

— И мы не добрые самаритяне. 

Пуч наполовину высунулся из машины, держась одной рукой за крышу, а другой за дверь, и прищурился против солнца.

— Это же старая уловка, и я не могу понять, почему люди до сих пор на неё ведутся, это же настолько _очевидно_. Как мы вообще могли на такое купиться?

— Ну, знаете, как говорят, — раздался голос за их спинами, — нет ничего лучше старой доброй классики.

Они обернулись, Аиша и Клэй мгновенно подняли оружие. Перед ними стояло двое мужчин, оба были высокого роста, но огромный чернокожий парень с ирокезом был выше своего спутника. Оба с ног до головы были покрыты ссадинами и порезами, из которых сочилась кровь, одежда вся в грязи. Похоже, денёк у них не задался. А еще они были вооружены. 

Пуч не мог перестать держаться за машину обеими руками, иначе бы он упал, поэтому он просто громко выругался.

Дженсен поднял руки. 

— Почему мне это кажется таким знакомым? — спросил он вслух, не обращаясь ни к кому конкретно. — Говорю вам, парни, моя жизнь в какой-то момент свернула куда-то не туда, и мне это совсем не нравится. Сейчас я мог бы делать кукол в Боливии. 

— Могло быть и хуже, — сказал Клэй, ни на секунду не отводя взгляда от незнакомцев. — Сейчас ты мог бы делать кукол в Боливии.

Дженсен пожал плечами.

— Это точно.

— Дженсен, у тебя есть автомат, — сквозь зубы произнесла Аиша. — Наставь его на этих парней. 

— О, правда! — Дженсен опустил руки и направил на парней дуло автомата.

— Теперь нас больше, — сказала Аиша. 

— Позволю себе не согласиться, — сказал другой голос у них за спиной. — Я считаю, что мы вас окружили. 

— Да ладно! — воскликнул Пуч. — Я лучше посижу в машине. 

Парень, который всего пару минут назад лежал на земле, сейчас стоял с другой стороны машины вместе с высоким немолодым мужчиной. Оба были вооружены и выглядели так, словно у них, как и у двух других парней, тоже выдался плохой день.

Аиша и Клэй взяли на прицел двух новых парней тоже. 

— Эй, ребята, — сказал Дженсен. — Тут что, только у меня одного всего одна пушка?

— Сейчас нас больше, — сказал Парень С Ирокезом.

Клэй рассмеялся.

— Я так не думаю, — сказал он. — Даже если вы просто подумаете о том, чтобы выстрелить, вы умрете раньше, чем упадете на землю. 

Из «Хаммера» сначала появился длинный ствол винтовки, а вслед за ней показался Кугар. 

Дженсен ухмыльнулся.

— Это мой друг Кугар, — сообщил он. — Не злите его, а то вам не поздоровится.

— Hola, — сказал Кугар. 

— Похоже, мы зашли в тупик, — сказал немолодой мужчина, который, очевидно, был боссом. 

— Вы работаете на Макса? — прищурившись, спросил Клэй. 

— На кого?

— Если вы на него не работаете, зачем мы вам понадобились?

— Не вы, приятель, — сказал парень-который-притворялся-мертвым. — Нам нужна машина.

— Мы не отдадим вам машину, — заявил Пуч, наклоняясь вперед, словно собирался защищать машину от посягательств своим телом. 

— Нам нужна машина, — сказал Босс.

— Нам тоже, — возразил Дженсен. 

— Нам она нужна больше, — сказал Бывший Мертвый Парень. 

— Нам нужнее.

— Нет, нам.

— Нет, нам.

— Заткнись, придурок, — зарычал Высокий Черный Парень С Ирокезом.

— И ты тоже, Дженсен, — приказал Клэй. 

— Послушайте, парни, я хочу повидаться с женой до того, как состарюсь и умру, — вздохнул Пуч. — А нам еще надо поймать одного козла из ЦРУ, поэтому просто прострелите им ноги или еще что-нибудь, и поехали отсюда.

— До сих пор переживаешь, Безногий Пуч? — фыркнула Аиша.

Парень С Прилизанными Волосами моргнул.

— ЦРУ?

В этот момент вдалеке раздался вой сирен, и, судя по звуку, они быстро приближались. 

Высокий Черный Парень С Ирокезом и Клэй хором выругались. 

Затем повисло неловкое молчание. 

— Клэй, нам лучше валить отсюда, пока они нас не нашли, — сказал Пуч. 

— Нас и ядерное оружие, — добавил Дженсен.

— Я думаю, они здесь за нашими головами, — сказал Босс. 

— Что еще за ядерное оружие? — спросил Парень С Прилизанными Волосами, приподняв идеально выщипанную бровь. Ну, или, по крайней мере, у Дженсена были все причины полагать, что она была выщипана, потому что парень выглядел так, словно только что вышел из салона красоты. Затем его хорошенько поваляли в грязи, но он всё равно казался очень ухоженным. У него был темный ровный загар как из солярия.

— Сомневаюсь, — пожал плечами Клэй. — Это не вы устроили в доках большой взрыв, и не за вами охотится ЦРУ.

— Ха-а, — вздохнул Бывший Мертвый Парень и сделал странный жест левой рукой. — Вообще-то, мы вроде как устроили, и за нами вроде как охотятся. 

Клэй не сумел скрыть удивленного возгласа.

— Как такое возможно?

— Вы что, правда не слышали взрывы? И выстрелы? И чертову _ракету_? — с несколько разочарованным видом спросил Парень С Прилизанными Волосами. 

— Ну, ко взрывам мы тоже очень даже приложили руку, — Дженсен пожал плечами. — Кугар сбил самолет мотоциклом. Устроил большой Бада-Бум. 

— Один парень затопил целый корабль, пытаясь нас убить, — сказал Бывший Мертвый Парень. — Контейнеры падали как спичечные коробки. Всё рушилось, и куча людей палила из пушек во все стороны.

— Большой Бада-Бум, — повторил Дженсен. — Это прикольнее. 

— Мне выстрелили прямо в голову, — внезапно ухмыльнулся Бывший Мертвый Парень. — Очевидно, ничего не вышло.

— Я вам обоим выстрелю в башку, если вы прямо сейчас не заткнетесь, — прорычала Аиша. 

— Перемирие? — предложил Босс.

— Нет, до тех пор, пока ты не опустишь свой пистолет, — не согласился Клэй.

Они обменялись ухмылками, но ни один из них не опустил оружие. Вой сирен доносился всё ближе. 

— Да к черту всё! — пробормотал Пуч, завалился на сиденье и схватил пистолет. — Вы остались в меньшинстве, так что теперь залезайте в чертову машину, чтобы мы все могли убраться отсюда. 

— Просто ради интереса, сколько у вас там оружия? — недовольно спросил Парень С Прилизанными Волосами.

— Поверь, ты не хочешь знать, — усмехнулся Дженсен и получил в ответ хмурый взгляд.

— Ваш парень — Пуч, верно? — прав, — сказал Босс. — Возможно, нам стоит на некоторое время объединиться. Мы от этого только выиграем. 

— У нас есть машина для вас, — сказал Клэй. — А что вы, парни, можете предложить нам взамен?

На губах Босса появилась улыбка.

— У нас всегда есть план.

Последовала долгая пауза, во время которой Клэй с Боссом, вероятно, смотрели друг на друга, пытаясь определить, какую ценность каждая команда могла представлять для другой, но это было только предположение Дженсена, потому что он не отрывал взгляда от Парня С Прилизанными Волосами и Парня С Ирокезом.

— А я уже говорил, что мне выстрелили в голову, и я выжил? — нарушил молчание Бывший Мертвый Парень.

Дженсен увидел, как Парень С Прилизанными Волосами не смог сдержать ухмылки, а Высокий Черный Парень С Ирокезом закатил глаза, страдальчески вздыхая.

— Залезайте, — сказал Клэй, и боковым зрением Дженсен увидел, как он опустил пистолет. 

Парень С Прилизанными Волосами и Высокий Черный Парень С Ирокезом кивнули и тоже убрали оружие, Дженсен последовал их примеру. Кугар опустил винтовку, но не убрал палец со спускового крючка. 

Парень С Прилизанными Волосами подошел ближе, и его ухмылка становилась шире с каждым шагом. 

— После вас, — сказал он Аише, жестом предлагая ей забраться в машину. 

— О нет, — Аиша улыбнулась одной из своих пугающих улыбок, — после _вас_.


End file.
